Mr. Sparkles
) Sprinkles |race = Human Mutant (briefly) |likes = Popularity Unpredictability |dislikes = Mochi Becoming irrelevant |occupation = Show host (formerly) Criminal Supervillain |status = Alive |affiliations = Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge Yaki Taco (sponsors) (formerly) Mr. Yama (formerly) Di Amara |family = Unnamed mother |debut = Big Hero 6 (poster) Big Hero 6: The Series *"Baymax Returns" (cameo) *"Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle" |voice actor = Patton Oswalt |designer(s)=Scott Watanabe (film)}} Mr. Sparkles is a character that was originally planned to appear as a villain in the ''Big Hero 6'' film but was ultimately scrapped. He however was seen in one of Hiro's posters in his room, and later made his first physical appearance in the first season of the TV show. Background Mr. Sparkles is the host of a popular live-action internet show called Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge, and calls his fans "Sparkleheads". He was popular enough to have shirts of himself sold and his own cereal brand called "Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles". He works with his mother in the series, even though she only provides voice to announce the challenges without appearing. Personality Though appearing as a cheery person to his public, Mr. Sparkles is quite hypocritical as he usually badmouths the contestants and dislikes having the spotlight taken from him, but he tries not to show this. Despite being a villain, he gives good advice at times, like telling his audience to never stop learning. He cares a lot about his popularity and got jealous about Mochi becoming more popular than him. He is also treacherous and doesn't keep his word, as he kidnapped Mochi and promised to release the kitty if someone completed his challenge, but in the end still launched him on a rocket even though the challenge was actually beaten by Go Go. He was shown to have turned somewhat crazy for popularity after he became a wanted criminal for kidnapping Mochi and liking it. Appearance Mr. Sparkles is a noticeably short man. He is balding but wears a pink wig to cover it, and dyed his sideburns the same color. His usual clothing is a purple suit and pants, a purple bowtie, big buckle belt, and white boots. His eyes are blue and apparently, his natural hair color is black due to his eyebrows being this color. Starting in season 2, his eyebrows became pink. When mutated with algae DNA, Mr. Sparkles' skin turns a sickly color, and he grows hair-like algae over his head and face. His eyes glow green as well. The early version planned to appear in the film is quite different from his final design. While he retains the same hairstyle, he is blond and wears a striped suit with a white shirt and red bowtie. Powers and Abilities Mr. Sparkles has no special abilities normally. After making a deal with Di Amara he was mutated and gained new abilities, though he soon lost them after his biochip was deactivated by Bessie. *'Mind control:' With his algae mutation he can mind control the entire Mayoi population. **'Extended senses:' Through his control of the mayoi he is able to see and hear whatever they experience, effectively increasing his senses of awareness. Equipment *'Cane:' Mr. Sparkles carries a cane with a ruby jewel on its tip during his show. *'Chicken plane:' A chicken-esque aircraft Mr. Sparkles owned in "The Fate of the Roommates". It drops large egg bombs on its targets which splatters on them, effectively blinding the target. History Season 1 Mr. Sparkles is seen briefly in "Baymax Returns" when Obake contacts Mr. Yama. The screen behind Yama was turned on and Mr. Sparkles appeared before the channel was changed by Obake. In "Baymax and Hiro", Hiro was seen eating "Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles" cereal. The box had Sparkles' face on it. In "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle", Fred convinced Go Go Tomago to attend the Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge program. She agreed only because she didn't want to be in Honey Lemon's sticker party. Mr. Sparkles was then introduced on the set and picked a random contestant to appear on stage and do challenges. The challenger was an old energetic man which annoyed Sparkles due to his excitement, but the man failed his first challenge. Sparkles then picked another contestant which turned out to be Go Go, but she refused to appear like an idiot in front of all the people watching. Next day, Sparkles saw on his phone a video of Mochi clapping going viral on the internet. While Sparkles' own program was number 1 in views, Mochi's video slowly gained popularity and people were becoming uninterested in Mr. Sparkles and his contest. This made him upset and the video eventually topped him, leaving him in second place. Sparkles continued to try different challenges to entertain people, but despite his efforts, he lost more audience until he went down to the 148th place. He was noticeably getting mad at this but kept telling himself people still loved him and to "keep sparkling", until one of this crew members told him that Yaki Taco no longer presented their program, taking Mochi instead who was known as "Slow Clap Cat". He later tried getting into his hotel where he was stopped by the bouncer Felony Carl who told them they were at capacity, and soon Aunt Cass rode in her bike with Mochi in the basket. The people waiting in line started taking pictures of the cat and Carl told Sparkles that he was a nobody. Sparkles finally snapped and plotted revenge against Mochi out of jealousy. While Cass was interviewed by Bluff Dunder about Mochi, Sparkles sent out a robotic mouse that Mochi followed, then captured the cat. Sparkles put him in a rocket and made an announcement about a new challenge which he rebranded as "Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge" where someone had to complete it in less than an hour or he would send Mochi to space. Holding the cat hostage in his show, the police tried to stop Mr. Sparkles but the whole set was filled with booby-traps that didn't allow the cops to go in. Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go snuck into the set but were caught by him and realized the only possible way to save Mochi was completing the challenge. Fred eagerly and immediately suited up in a broccoli costume for the challenge but failed right away. The next to try was Wasabi who managed to progress more than Fred but ultimately failed as well. Honey Lemon tried and easily avoided most of the obstacles, but Mr. Sparkles made an "unfair" trick by pulling a lever and dropping her. The last one to try was the reluctant Go Go who actually got through most of the challenge until Mr. Sparkles raised a giant "blender of affliction" as his last resort to stop her. Go Go continued and Sparkles threw watermelons with a cannon at her to increase difficulty, then dropping pineapples on her and biting one. Still, Go Go narrowly completed the challenge, but Mr. Sparkles still launched Mochi and then escaped on a giant mechanical chicken. Hiro appeared with his new invention, Skymax and saved Mochi. Sparkles then saw his lethal challenge video had gotten 10 million views, which was the most he had ever gotten, and saw a "Wanted" image of himself, but was happy that he was receiving attention again despite the consequences, doing a maniac laugh. Season 2 Much later, Mr. Sparkles, now a supervillain, allied himself with Mr. Yama to launch a new underground competition, "Maximum Insane Driving Challenge", consisting of the rich driving remote-control advanced cars throughout San Fransokyo to win a pair of cashmere driving gloves. The competition would serve as a diversion while Yama's forces committed crimes. Sparkles' obstacle challenge caused havoc among San Fransokyo civilians who were caught in the way, which prompted Big Hero 6 to send in Heathcliff posing as a wealthy competitor. Mr. Sparkles then double-crossed Yama and made off into one of the drone cars, intending to keep the money—and the gloves—for himself. Although he was tailed by Heathcliff and eventually Go Go, Mr. Sparkles escaped. Mr. Sparkles then visited Di Amara at Sycorax, seeking to "invest" with the earnings, having heard she could grant villains special abilities. In "Something Fluffy", Mr. Sparkles was modified by Di with the ability to control the Mayoi as part of Di plot to gain the public's faith in Sycorax. After the Mayoi began causing disarray in the city, Mr. Sparkles pretended to be the creator of the monsters and all the previous mutated villains. Mr. Sparkles then mutated himself and took control of the Mayoi by turning them into their final form. However, Di arrived with a "cure" that reverted the Mayoi into their infantile state. Big Hero 6 used this cure, and soon enough, all the Mayoi were restored. The Mayoi rescued Mr. Sparkles and he retreated with the creatures, shouting that he would bring forth more mutants to further Di cover. In "Lie Detector" Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi, still under Di's employment, attempted to raid a freighter carrying gold. When Go Go, Hiro, and Baymax arrived to stop him, Mr. Sparkles had the Mayoi suit him up for an underwater retreat. Though he didn't get far once the heroes caught up to him, Mr. Sparkles briefly gained the upper hand thanks to the assistance of High Voltage, but even the mutated dancers were soon decommissioned. Mr. Sparkles mocked the pair for failing before they roared at him to do his part. Mr. Sparkles then telepathically commanded the Mayoi on the freighter to drop crates into the ocean, allowing the villains to escape at the cost of their mission. In "City of Monsters", Mr. Sparkles had the Mayoi capture Wendy Wower at the Sciencetorium under Di's orders. As he traveled with Wendy in tow, Big Hero 6 intercepted his path at Torii Gate Bridge, but Mr. Sparkles revealed he didn't come alone, as he was subsequently joined by the mutated Momakase and mind-controlled Orso Knox. While the mutants engaged the heroes, Mr. Sparkles tried to ascend on the cables with Wendy but got frozen by one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls and descended down. However, the Mayoi thawed him out to help him escape with the other mutants. Back at Sycorax, Di scolded them for failure before ushering them away due to Karmi requesting to see her. Mr. Sparkles was next seen attacking a restaurant when Go Go challenged him. Mr. Sparkles eventually overwhelmed Go Go with the Mayoi before Go Go had the rest of Big Hero 6 lure the monsters to Night Market Square. The plan worked, but a massive electromagnetic blast fired from Bessie disabled all of Big Hero 6's armors, rendering them powerless and forcing them to retreat. A little later, Ned Ludd arrived, having been alerted about Bessie by Mini-Max. Once Ned successfully tamed the meteoroid creature into rejoining his side, an enraged Sparkles tried to reclaim Bessie by force, only for Bessie to fire a blast at him. This deactivated his biochip and reverted him back to his normal form, much to his dismay. Upon realizing that he could no longer control the Mayoi, he kicked his leg up in frustration, only to lose his footing and stumble onto the street. Trivia *Mr. Sparkles, The Fujitas and Bonsai Bombers were all villains planned to appear in the film at some point that ended up unused, but Mr. Sparkles was the only one of them who could be seen in it. He is also the only deleted character who was actually used later on. **Regardless, the Bot Fight Ringleader was inspired by one of the Fujitas. **Although Mr. Sparkles' final design and his show's name are very different from their scrapped appearance, the poster from the film can also be seen in the series. However, it's not too detailed so Sparkles' original design isn't seen, but his show's original name is still readable. *Art director Scott Watanabe mentions that for the film they wanted Yokai to be redeemable, so they came up with Mr. Sparkles. Initially, he was a Japanese TV talk show host who wanted to control the world. He was described as "a dumpy, little, kid-like man who was super creepy and weird".The Art of Big Hero 6 *Mr. Sparkles can be seen briefly in the series intro for Seasons 1 and 2 in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants